Mistake
by Pockie
Summary: It was no problem finding a girl willing to do anything for him. Herself included, of course. But he kept her at a distance. Did he love her? Who knows.
1. Who knows

**Hello! I'm Pockie! :D Yes, yes nice to meet you. **

**I don't normally write stories, so please review! Give me tips and advice or if you just wanna comment on amazingly awesome it is or how much it sucks (though i hope you don't actually think that :c that would make me very sad.) PLEASE DO! :D all reviews are wanted and needed to make me feel wanted and needed. **

**First story I might actually continue because I lost my inspiration for the other one i tried to make haha. **

**Anyways! On to the real deal! **

**I don't own CCS! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Haruka… I love you. I made a mistake; I should have trusted you. I'm sorry! Please come back into my arms!" a tall handsome man pleaded, grabbing the shoulders of a petite beautiful girl. <em>

"_Oh, Arashi, of course I forgive you! I love you too much not to. Never leave me again!" the girl cried, launching herself into the arms of her lover, sobbing._

"Gross… Sakura, how can you stand these movies? They're so damn cheesy and so damn fake," came a whisper in her ear.

"What is that supposed to mean, Syao? Chick flicks are so much better than those horror zombie movies you like to watch," Sakura whispered back.

"Well… this could never happen in real life!"

"Neither could a zombie attack, stupid."

"Touché."

* * *

><p>"Just so you know, I'm definitely picking the next movie we watch, <em>Kinomoto<em>," Syaoran said, playfully glaring at his best friend.

He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked today, with her auburn hair let down and emerald eyes sparkling. She never wore makeup – she always kept an air of naturalness around her, always refreshing to have in his busy dull life.

"Fine! But I get to choose where we eat, _Li_!" She grinned. As they walked towards home, she glanced at Syaoran from the corner of her eye. She studied his facial structure, his long eyelashes, his unruly chestnut hair, and his chocolate colored eyes. She noticed his stoic expression and couldn't help but admire how he could endure so much pressure, yet not crack. _But that's why I love him so much._

Yes, Kinomoto Sakura loves Li Syaoran.

Sadly, he doesn't know this, and most likely never will. He was the heir to the Li Clan, the most prestigious family in Hong Kong. They could never be together.

Plus, Syaoran had a reputation. A bad one.

At school, he was known as a naughty playboy. After all, most girls were after him for his good looks, charms, and money. He had followers, both in and outside of school. It was no problem finding a girl willing to _do anything for him_. Herself included, of course.

Despite this, however, he was very kindhearted towards Sakura. He had the ability to make her feel so special and never failed to put a smile on her face.

But Syaoran kept her at a distance. He promised to himself he would never sully Sakura, for she was innocent and pure, and he was tainted. But did he love her?

Who knows.

* * *

><p>Screams all around him. Pain filling to his inner soul. Eardrums hurting as hell.<p>

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Silence. He sighed. _Fan girls. _He heard a giggle by his side. Glancing at the girl, he raised a brow.

"Oh! I'm sorry, _Prince Li_, I forgot to bow down to your almightiness." Sarcasm. How she loved to tease him, watching him turn red and pretend to glare at her.

"Ha ha… you're so funny." He ruffled her hair.

The teacher entered the room, looking very unsure of himself. Everyone rised and bowed to him. "Good morning, everyone, go ahead and sit down."

He took a glance around the room and landed his eyes on Syaoran. "Li… the principle needs to see you."

Everyone's eyes were on him. "Hai."

* * *

><p>Syaoran never returned to class. Or the next day. Or the rest of the week.<p>

Sakura was worried sick. He didn't reply her texts or calls. She figured he needed space, but after a week had passed and there still was no sign of him, she decided to pay him a visit.

Her finger hovered over the doorbell. _Maybe he's sick? I need to go bu—_

The door opened and she came face-to-face with the boy she cared for.

She stared at him in surprise, but he coldly glared at him. She felt frozen to the core, for he had never glared at her like this before. _Something's wrong. Very wrong._

"What do you want Kinomoto?"

She wondered if she did something wrong.

Reaching out to caress his face, Sakura whispered, "Syaoran? Syaoran, are you -"

_Slap!_

He smacked her hand away and resumed to stare hard at her. "I said, what do you want?" he yelled at her.

She felt hurt. Tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry! I don't know if maybe I did something that hurt you, but I'm sorry if I did!" A tear fell.

He continued to stare, but his glare had softened. Only a bit.

After a moment of complete silence, he finally said something to her.

"My father's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeek! How was it? TELL ME! IN A REVIEW! Haha, I want to know if I should continue to write this or not.<strong>

**Also, is this story confusing? Because there were some moments where I had to stop and think about what I just wrote because it didn't make sense to me. Hehe.**

***Cough***

**V**

**review c:**


	2. Confession session

**Well... you're in luck! I had absolutely NOTHING to do today, so I went ahead and just posted another chapter :c**

**By the way, the italics mean thoughts. Just in case that confused some people.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own CCS.**

* * *

><p>"<em>My father's dead."<em>

Sakura's mind went blank. _D-dead?_ She was in shock.

Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry about the way I was acting towards to you. I…"

She shook her head. "It's alright, Syao," the corners of her lips lifted a bit. "I understand what you're going through. It's okay because I know you're sad. You don't have to hide anymore."

With that, Syaoran's head lowered, his bangs covered his eyes, casting a shadow on his face. He murmured quietly, "I hadn't cried about his death, yet." _Until now._

Without looking at her, he urgently hugged her. She was surprised and for a moment, she was too much in shock to realize that he was crying until she felt something wet on her neck.

* * *

><p>Sakura comforted Syaoran that night. Apparently, when he had found out about his father's death, he had several nights of just lying in his bed, unable to sleep and refusing to cry. He had just fallen asleep on the couch. Sakura peeked at his sleeping face. <em>He looks so innocent, just like a child. <em>She looked at his lips, but she blushed and quickly turned around, as if trying to stop herself. _I can't! What kind of friend would I be if I kissed him while he was sleeping! That's just desperate, Sakura. _She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

Soon, she drifted into a deep slumber.

When Syaoran awoke, it was 3:04 AM. The lights were still on in his house. He was just about to get up when he realized there was another body next to him. _Sakura._

All of a sudden he felt hot lying next to her. Her floral scent enveloped him. Her pink lips were a bit open. He couldn't help himself.

He kissed her gently, caressing her bottom lip. She began to kiss him back and he moaned.

He wanted more. Unable to control himself, he managed to open her mouth and began to explore it, when all of a sudden Sakura made a confused sound.

_She was waking up!_

Syaoran's eyes opened wide and began to pull back.

"You kissed me."

A simple statement, yet it made his heart go into a frenzy. It made him fully aware of what he had just done, yet he wanted to yell out a whoop of joy and take her by the lips again.

"I did," he coolly replied. She blushed. He suddenly found it very attractive. "I'm not sorry." He surprised himself.

"Why?"

Again, a simple question, but he couldn't answer. He did not know the answer himself.

He remained speechless for a few seconds before blurting out, "I'm not sure, but can we do it again?" He could have smacked himself for saying that. _I'm such an idiot._

She didn't answer. She pressed her lips against his, this time full of passion.

"Syaoran… I love you." But she didn't hear his answer because she ran away.

* * *

><p>Sakura had a dilemma. <em>I can't face Syaoran! I won't be able to look at him in the eye.<em>

She blushed. She couldn't believe she confessed to him in those circumstances. She was planning on not ever telling him because she knew it would not work out between them, even if he did return her feelings.

…_I'm so stupid._

The classroom door slid open. Syaoran entered the scene. She refused to look at him, merely turning her head towards the window, glancing at the students playing soccer in the field.

"Sakura."

She still didn't turn. He sighed and turned around.

Even though she was the one ignoring him, she could not help but feel disappointment when he turned around. _He's not even gonna keep trying to talk to me,_ she thought bitterly.

About halfway into math class, a note landed by her hand. _Meet me in the school garden after school_, it said.

She scoffed, but nevertheless decided to go.

* * *

><p>The two stood several feet apart, keeping their distance, as if they were facing each other in a duel.<p>

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Syaoran decided to break it.

"I have to leave."

With that, Sakura felt her whole world coming down. Tears sprung into her eyes, but she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out loud.

One look at her expression caused a pang in Syaoran's heart. _I don't want to cause her pain. _He rambled on, "The Li Clan isn't satisfied. They don't believe my father died of a natural cause… they think someone planned his death. The elders want me to return to oversee an investigation about it…"

Silence.

Finally, she spoke.

"How long will you be gone?" She had a knack at simple, unanswerable questions.

"… I'm not sure. Perhaps never. They want me to take my place as the leader of the Li Clan on the day of my 18th birthday." _That's in a month._ "I leave tomorrow." _Please stop crying._

She suddenly glared at him through her tears. "I suppose this is goodbye then, _Li_," she spat out. He was taken aback. He felt another pang.

"Yes… I suppose it is."

They looked at each other. He turned away first.

When he was gone, Sakura fell to the ground and let out a yell of sheer raw pain. She held her upper body, as if she let go, she would completely fall apart.

She felt her heart shatter and crumble to pieces. Nothing could fix her again without him by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Utter cheesiness, but that's okay... right? D:<strong>

**Please review, because that might make me the happiest person in the world C:**

**RIGHT HURRR**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**review c:**


End file.
